


La genética Holmes

by Hatsherlocked, I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angustia con final feliz, Fetiche, Humor, M/M, complejos, diferencias de tamaño, el tamaño no importa, fic escrito entre dos autores, las opiniones no son nuestras, moraleja, prompt sacado de opiniones de internet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las relaciones con un Homes siempre son dificiles, pero todo puede complicarse cuando la biologia pone trabas. John necesita consejo y ¿que mejor que el novio del otro Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Al fin llegó la noche del viernes. Era una noche que Greg esperaba ansiosamente cada semana. Era la noche de quedar con John en el pub y poder tener un rato de estar con gente común y corriente en un lugar común y corriente y no ser parte del trabajo. No es que no disfrutara de sus noches con Mycroft delante de la chimenea con un licor caro en la mano, pero tenía que reconocer que estar rodeado de "peces de colores" y tomar una pinta de NO importación le encantaba.

Así que allí estaba, sentado en su mesa habitual, con su cerveza habitual esperando a su amigo habitual. Solo que su amigo no llegaba puntual como habitualmente.

John Watson entró apresurado al pub y suspiró. Miró entre la gente hasta que dio con el canoso y se acercó a él. Le palmeó la espalda y sonrió.

—Lo siento –le dijo sonriéndole —. Tarde. Como siempre. Estaba respondiendo a comentarios del blog cuando me di cuenta de la hora.

— ¡Ey compañero!— Le sonrió levantando su cerveza —. Tranquilo, no tengo toque de queda hoy. La parienta está de viaje salvando al mundo —le dio una sonrisa traviesa casi deseando que Mycroft hubiera puesto escuchas en el pub.

El rubio rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Algún día te escuchará decir eso y no querrás saber cuáles son las consecuencias. Que lo sepas –dijo haciéndole un gesto al camarero para que le trajera una pinta.

—Mmmm —Greg inclinó la cabeza como si pensará y puso una sonrisa lasciva—. Creo que merece la pena intentarlo, ¿crees que me "castigará" como el niño malo que soy?— y rompió a carcajadas. Ok, igual haber bebido una pinta con el estómago vacío no era una buena idea.

John rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que necesitas comer algo. De verdad. Uh... ¿Alitas? —dijo leyendo el pizarrón de enfrente —. Sí. Alitas.

Greg le miró intrigado mientras John divagaba sobre la comida.

—Por norma general no pierdes la oportunidad de seguirme la broma o hacer ruidos de arcadas si hablo de sexo y Mycroft en la misma frase.

—¿Yo suelo hacer eso? —preguntó John intentando mostrarse sorprendido.

Suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos y se frotó la cara.

—Perdona, estoy raro —le dijo.

Greg frunció el ceño intentando deducir a John y fallando miserablemente, él no era un Holmes.

—¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Del trabajo? ¿Algún comentario del blog?

—No. No es eso es... —dijo y tomo una bocanada de aire, Greg al fin y al cabo era uno de sus mejores amigos —. Anoche fue mi primera vez con Sherlock.

Greg sonrio de oreja a oreja y le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—¡Enhorabuena hombre! ¡Que eso es una buena noticia! ¿Cuánto hace que bailáis alrededor del otro? ¡Décadas! No pongas esa expresión, es Sherlock, ¡pero no puede haber sido tan malo! ¿Te intentó hacer algún experimento o algo?

—No... —murmuró John —. Fue... Bueno. Los preliminares fueron bien. El magreo y eso, ya sabes. El problema vino al quitarnos la ropa.

Greg perdió la sonrisa y levantó una ceja en una pregunta.

—Es... Pequeño —dijo en voz muy baja —. Muy pequeño.

—Te refieres a su... Ehm...

—Polla —acabó John y se tapó la cara con las manos por la vergüenza —. Sé que el tamaño no importa, eso dicen pero es que...

Greg sabía que no debería decir algunas cosas, pero viendo la desesperación en su amigo y las repercusiones que tendrían en la relación con su cuñado debía dar un paso al frente y confesar lo que probablemente sería un secreto de estado.

—El tamaño no importa John, la gente tiene razón. Yo... —Se pasó una mano por la nuca —. Sé que no debería decir esto, y Myc siempre me dice "Los asuntos de cama se quedan en la cama" pero, Dios... Mira, llevo 2 años con Myc y soy muy feliz, no he pensado ni por un momento … yo...—Se estaba liando y lo sabía pero no sabía cómo decirlo —. Joder, mira, ¡es genético!

John le miró sin entender hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que Mycroft también...?

La mueca en la cara de Greg debería decirlo todo pero asintió.

—Si, según él cree que es algún tipo de condición genética. No sé hasta qué punto eso puede ser cierto. Pero si, tiene... todo muy pequeño.

Greg se mordió el labio y aparto la mirada.

—No tiene que ser algo malo, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi... —se encogió de hombros —. Amo a Mycroft, y tenemos que trabajar con lo que tenemos. Vosotros llegareis a algún tipo de entendimiento también, no es el fin del mundo.

—¿Y qué hiciste la primera vez que lo viste desnudo? Porque yo... Yo me he reído —admitió avergonzado.

Greg no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

—¿¿¡¡Te reíste!!?? ¿De Sherlock? ¡Madre mía! ¿Y qué te hizo? — le miró de arriba abajo —. Te veo bastante entero.

—Cállate —gruñó John —. Yo... Él... Bueno. Se avergonzó muchísimo. Se volvió a poner la ropa interior y el pijama y me dijo que esa era la explicación de porqué había atrasado seis meses nuestro encuentro sexual. Que no era buena idea volver a intentarlo y que si quería me compraría juguetitos para que me complaciera yo mismo –explicó —. Me intenté disculpar pero...

—Bueno, no es que me extrañe. A nadie le gusta que se rían de su aparato, John —le miró frotándose el labio con el dedo —. ¿Has pensado...? Quiero decir, sé que esto es algo personal pero, bueno, no es como si la conversación pudiera ser más personal todavía! La parte clave es ¿Te gusta estar al mando o que se ocupen? —levantó las cejas en una explicación silenciosa.

John alzó una ceja sin entenderle del todo hasta que lo pilló. Se sonrojó y bebió su pinta del tirón.

—Prefiero mandar yo... Ya sabes, nunca he estado con un hombre y soy muy dominante así que...

—Por supuesto Capitán Watson —dijo con tono divertido —. Pues sinceramente no sé qué problema le ves. Quiero decir, si Sherlock... Mmm… Bueno, va a ser quien lo reciba, no hay problema con el tamaño. Sé que es un poco shock al verlo, pero en realidad solo se necesita uno que sea del tamaño adecuado y... bueno, ya sabes.

Greg suspiró y se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

—Yo también soy el activo en la relación, pero a veces cambiamos papeles y... Bueno, hay juguetes que puedes usar si alguna vez decides dar el paso —dijo Greg riéndose de sí mismo—. Oh Dios, intenta no ir a un sex-shop con Sherlock, si es la mitad de lo que es Mycroft será algo terrible! Mira por interne lo que os gusta y comprarlo, pero SIEMPRE y recalco "siempre" comprar las cosas juntos, es menos ofensivo para ellos sí parece que ha sido su idea. ¡Si no pueden pensar en esas mentes masivas suyas que los estás suplantando por un objeto inanimado de silicona!

John no pudo evitar reírse por los mismos nervios y la vergüenza.

—Ahora que confíe en mi Sherlock para desnudarlo... Y si te soy sincero no me reí porque era sorprendentemente pequeña. Eso me sorprendió bastante dada su altura. Me reía porque... Bueno. Nunca pensé que Sherlock le daría tanta importancia a ese tema. Creía que el pasaba de todo...

Se terminó la pinta y pidió otra que se bebió la mitad del tirón.

—Lo siento, pero sigo queriendo hacer preguntas personales —susurró —. Eh... ¿Cómo le convenciste para comprar los juguetes? ¿Y le tuviste que convencer para estar tú arriba o fue cosa de él?

—Ey amigo, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Todos los detalles?— Greg se rio pero se puso serio y levantó una ceja al ver que John no se reía —. ¿En serio?

—Si no te importa... —dijo avergonzado —. Sé que es algo muy personal pero de verdad, tú ya has tratado con un Holmes. Eso me ayudaría enormemente a mí.

Greg suspiró y pidió otra ronda aunque no habían terminado la que tenían. Necesitaba gasolina para el viaje que iban a emprender.

—Muy bien, pero no quiero interrupciones ni que te burles de mí ni nada por el estilo. Esto es la verdad y nada más que la verdad... Allá vamos...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2 años antes**

Fue como accionar un interruptor. En un momento era el hombre de hielo, y al siguiente era puro fuego. Solo tuvo que lamerse los labios y ver como Mycroft desviaba la mirada hacia ellos. No era algo acordado, era solo una copa en el piso que Mycroft tenía en el centro de Londres. Pero claro, todos saben lo que significa "subir a tomar una copa".

Así que después de dos semanas de tonteo innecesario Greg fue a por todas. Se lamió los labios, vio como Mycroft los miraba como lo más apetecible del mundo y se fue acercando poco a poco para darle tiempo a retirarse. Pero eso no ocurrió, en su lugar tocó algún tipo de botón que no sabía que existía y el hombre frente a él le rodeó con sus brazos y se fundió en un beso apasionado.

Nunca hubiera pensado que Mycroft besara así. Era todo dientes, y lengua y curvar su cuerpo para potenciar el beso. Todo esto unido a una cantidad innecesaria de gemidos y ruidos de succión bastante obscenos.

No es que Greg se fuera a quejar, era más que feliz de ser el objetivo de dicho asalto. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos, usando toda su fuerza para levantar al hombre más alto y hacer que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas.

Lo estampó contra la pared del pasillo con muy poca gracia pero muy necesariamente porque Mycroft era algo más que largas piernas y trajes a medida, ese hombre pesaba probablemente lo mismo que Greg.

Greg lo aplastó contra la pared y su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas buscando fricción para su dolorida erección. Hubo momentos de frustración, cuando solo conseguía rozarse con capas y capas de tela, pero que por lo menos aliviaban ligeramente a ambos. Porque Mycroft gemía y se retorcía de placer, así que debía estar frotando en el lugar adecuado después de todo.

Mycroft besaba sus labios como si fuera un hombre sediento de contacto, pasional y salvaje. Agarraba el pelo de Greg con una mano, anclando su cabeza en el sitio, mientras con la otra le rodeaba por los hombros para mantener su posición en su regazo.

Greg podría haber llegado si solo hubieran estado frotándose un rato más contra esa pared, pero ese mismo interruptor que había accionado con sus labios, lo desconectó cuando intentó llevar su manos desde las nalgas firmes hasta la entrepierna del hombre.

En un mismo movimiento, Mycroft bajó las piernas y le retiró con ambas manos en los hombros. Todavía parecía aturdido y completamente corrompido pero con un toque frio y autoritario en los ojos.

Greg no sabía que es lo que había provocado esa reacción. ¿Tal vez iban demasiado rápido? ¿tal vez a Mycroft no le gustaba que le tocaran? Ninguna de las reacciones que había visto le había hecho pensar que estaba haciéndolo mal, los dos parecían muy a gusto con la experiencia, los dos muy volcados en seguir y seguir y no parar nunca. Pero ahora se sentía como un maldito sátiro, que había corrompido a un elegante hombre con traje de tres piezas.

—No es lo que estás pensando, Gregory —le dijo Mycroft, todavía estaba recuperando el aliento pero su expresión era menos severa y más reservada y controlada —. Es solo que... Antes de continuar deberíamos hablar de algunas cosas.

Oh! ¿Era eso? ¿Quería saber a dónde llevaría ese encuentro? ¿Si seria para una relación o para encuentros casuales? ¿Si sería...?

La risa de Mycroft era de todo menos divertida, más un bufido molesto que una risotada.

—Si fuera tan fácil...— Acunó la mejilla de Greg y la acarició el pómulo con el pulgar en un gesto tierno y totalmente inesperado. Si no fuera por la situación Greg lo habría considerado un gesto de despedida, pero aquí casi podía considerarlo un gesto condescendiente que le descolocaba a un más.

—Dime, ¿qué es entonces? – le preguntó Greg, estaba duro como una roca y no quería perder demasiado tiempo en cosas como "contratos de confidencialidad" o cualquier cosa con la que le fuera a salir este hombre.

Mycroft bajó la mano y tomó una expresión seria y calculada.

—Es sobre mí. Sobre lo que vas a encontrar si continuamos este encuentro.

Greg asintió sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Está bien...

Pero Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo está. Ese es el problema. Tengo... —se aclaró la garganta y tragó ruidosamente —. Tengo una... Deformación, se podría llamar.

—Oh, ¿tienes tres pezones o algo así? —Greg ahora estaba intrigado, no es que fuera algo realmente sexy, pero no es como si fuera a echar marcha atrás por un pezón vestigial.

—No, en realidad son mis genitales. Es algo genético, podríamos llamarlo.

Greg levantó una ceja ahora realmente intrigado—preocupado.

—¿Tienes dos penes? —si hubiera sido otra situación Greg habría roto en carcajadas por la expresión horrorizada de Mycroft.

—¿¡Porque iba a tener dos penes!? ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

Greg solo se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

—No lo sé. Has dicho que tenías una malformación genética en los genitales. Simplemente he pensado cosas raras que he visto en internet y... No se... ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Un testículo extra?

Mycroft se tapó la cara horrorizado, asqueado y muy, muy avergonzado.

—Oh dios... No digas nada más por favor...

Greg se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros, esperando que fuera algo no—sexual y reconfortante. Le frotó los hombros y Mycroft bajó las manos mostrando su expresión controlada de nuevo.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias. Pero por favor, déjame terminar antes de que intentes averiguar lo que tengo que decir —Greg asintió y bajó las manos dejándolas incómodamente a sus lados sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas —. Bien. El problema que vas a encontrar es que, mis genitales, son... Mmmm... Anormalmente... Pequeños.

Esta última palabra salió como un susurro que casi pasa desapercibido a Greg.

—¿Cómo de pequeños?— porque era algo que tenía que preguntar. Mycroft apretó los labios antes de contestar.

—Extremadamente.

Greg sintió algo extraño al escuchar esa palabra. Había estado con hombres que la tenían grande o pequeña, y nunca había sido un problema. Pero al escuchar que eran "extremadamente" pequeños, algo dentro del dio un giro inesperado. ¿podía sentirse excitado por que Mycroft la tuviera vergonzosamente pequeña? Pero por la reacción exagerada de Mycroft antes tenía que hacer una pregunta clave.

—¿Eres virgen?

—No, pero si te soy sincero ya he visto suficientes miradas horrorizadas o lastimeras en mi vida. Por eso quiero dejar las cosas claras antes de continuar.— Esto promovía la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Es... funcional? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft parecía más relajado y le dio una pequeña sonrisa verdadera.

—Sí, si lo es —respondió.

Greg pudo suspirar tranquilo y se acercó poniendo las manos en sus caderas suavemente.

—Necesito verlo —sonrió al notar el enganche en la respiración de Mycroft —. No puedes hablarme de él y no dejarme verlo —acarició con sus pulgares justo encima del cinturón de Mycroft donde podía notar los huesos de la cadera.

—En la habitación. Ahora —la sonrisa de Greg creció hasta convertirse en una enorme sonrisa mientras seguía a Mycroft a través de los pasillos del ático.

Bien podría haber habido un tigre en la habitación de Mycroft, porque Greg solo podía fijar su atención en el hombre delante de él.

Al llegar al centro del cuarto, simplemente se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin moverse. Greg podía notar la tensión en Mycroft, como esto era algo incómodo y humillante para él. Supo que tenía que es el que iniciara las cosas.

Greg sonrió y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y la tiró en una de las sillas. Mycroft solo le miraba el torso a través de la camisa. Greg le dio otro empujoncito.

—Tu turno.

Mycroft se lamió los labios y se desabrochó la chaqueta y la doblo en la otra silla. Cuando se volvió a encarar a Greg y este le levantó una ceja y miró su chaleco. Mycroft parecía exasperado mientras se quitaba la segunda pieza de ropa peor Greg podía ver como sus ojos brillaban.

Greg siguió quitándose pieza a pieza viendo como aparecía mas piel en Mycroft. Preciosa piel pálida rosada decorada con miles de pecas. Dios que quería que esto no se alargara demasiado para poder lamer cada una de ellas.

Cuando Greg se quitó los pantalones y se quedó en calzoncillos vio dudar a Mycroft. Dio un paso más cerca poniendo sus manos en borde del pantalón.

—¿Me permites?—pidió.

Mycroft asintió en silencio y Greg desabrochó lentamente el botón y la cremallera. En lugar de dejar caer los pantalones se arrodilló delante de Mycroft y los bajó lentamente pudiendo acariciar las quilométricas piernas del hombre.

Los pantalones se fueron y Greg se quedó arrodillado con la cara a pocos palmos de la pequeña tienda de campaña que formaban los calzoncillos blancos de Mycroft.

Sin separar la mirada delos ojos azul tormentoso cogió el borde de sus calzoncillos y los bajo pateándolos de sus rodillas con poca gracia. Todavía de rodillas, desnudo delante de Mycroft se sentía como una ofrenda carnal a algún dios hedonista.

La respiración de Mycroft estaba acelerada mientras miraba a Greg como algo totalmente maravilloso e increíble.

—Tu turno.

—Tú… —pidió Mycroft.

No necesitó más para coger la cintura de los calzoncillos y tirar suavemente de ellos hacia abajo. Estos si los dejó caer porque ver aquello a tan corta distancia que le hizo perder el sentido del resto del mundo.

Definitivamente tenía un fetiche con los penes pequeños. Y este era... Perfecto en su imperfección. Se erguía entre una mata de pelo cobrizo y debajo tenía unos pequeños testículos redondeados y con escaso bello. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto, totalmente proporcionado, con la cabeza asomando por el prepucio tirante y un tono rosado que pedía ser comido.

No pudo resistirse y en lugar de decir algo enterró su cara en el nido aspirando el olor picante y varonil. Las manos no se hicieron esperar y Mycroft le agarró el pelo con fuerza pero manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—¡Gregory! —exclamó Mycroft.

Era más un gemido—grito que una queja y Greg se armó de valor abriendo la boca y cogiendo todo lo que podía. Era algo que tendría que repetir cuando Mycroft no tuviera una erección, porque ahora su fantasía principal era poder tener "todo" dentro de su boca.

Por ahora se conformaba con poder tragar entera la erección preciosa y ni siquiera atragantarse con ella. Poder empujar su cara hasta que su nariz estaba presionando contra el bello rizado y poder aspirar y lamer a la vez.

Era emocionante y lo más sexy que había hecho en su vida. Podía pasarse horas haciendo esto y no aburrase nunca, pero Mycroft tiró de su cabello con un gemido ruidoso y le alejó.

—Para, para o no habrá nada más —murmuró el pelirrojo.

¿Nada más? ¡JA! Podría hacer mil cosas con ese hombre, una tras otra, toda la noche. Pero se retiró a regañadientes y fue subido con una fuerza que no esperaba. Mycroft le estampo contra su boca besándole y persiguiendo su sabor como si nunca hubiera probado algo más delicioso en su vida.

—Cama.

Cayeron en una maraña de extremidades besándose y tocándose, y la vergüenza de Mycroft había desaparecido por completo.

Un bote de lubricante apareció en las manos de Greg y Mycroft separó las piernas con una invitación que no necesitaba. Greg le preparó mientras no paraba de besarle, y no tardó mucho tiempo en estar enterrado hasta la empuñadura en ese precioso y redondo trasero pecoso.

Mycroft disfrutaba de las embestidas, y pedía más, y que le bloqueara con su peso en el colchón. Era sucio, salvaje y frenético y deseaba hacerlo cada noche el resto de su vida. Greg le agarró por las caderas tirándole para ponerse a cuatro patas mientras tomaba un ritmo brutal como un martillo neumático.

Y Mycroft se masturbó debajo e el usando solo tres dedos. Greg hubiera dado cualquier cosa para poder verlo, pero habría más momentos. Muchos más.

Greg dio un último empujón gruñendo mientras se corría dentro de Mycroft y Mycroft se contrajo a su alrededor cuando llegó mojando las sábanas.

Fue simplemente perfecto. ¿Qué problema podía haber con el tamaño de la polla de Mycroft cuando el hombre era lo más sexy que había en la faz de la tierra? Tal vez si querían cambiar los papeles necesitaran ayuda de algún juguete ¿Qué opinaría Mycroft de algún adaptador para hacerla más grande?

Mmmm solo era cuestión de hablarlo, además podía ser algo sexy para hacer con tu pareja ¿no?

 

 

 

**Actualidad.**

John tomó aire y se acabó su tercera pinta. Tenía la respiración un poco agitada y estaba casi seguro que estaba medio empalmado aunque no quería averiguarlo.

—Que... Intenso, sí. Y es... Sorprendente. Que Mycroft lo hablara antes, no sé.

Greg sonrió.

—¡Es Mycroft! ¡Cómo no va a hablar las cosas antes! ¡Solo me sorprendió que no me hiciera firmar un contrato de confidencialidad!

Greg le miró moviéndose incomodo en su asiento y le sonrió de medio lado

—Parece que ya no te molesta que hable de mis relaciones sexuales con Myc ¿no?

—Calla... —murmuró intentando cruzarse de piernas —. ¿Y desde entonces ningún problema...?

Greg intentó acallar su risita bebiendo lo último de su cerveza.

—Ningún problema, de hecho es la mejor relación que he tenido en mi vida. Tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos, como cualquier pareja, pero en el sexo... —le guiñó un ojo —Es impresionante. Si necesitas más datos solo tienes que pedirlo.

—No... Creo que tengo suficiente información para esta noche –dijo sacándose la cartera del bolsillo y dejando el dinero de todas las rondas en la mesa —. Yo te invito...

—¿Es el pago por los consejos o por la narración del porno?

—Me voy –dijo bajándose del asiento —. Antes de que sigas hablando... —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¡Ey! ¡No hay de que avergonzarse! ¡Myc y yo somos sexys como el diablo! —dijo a voz en grito para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio del pub.

John enseñó su dedo corazón antes de salir por el pub. Cogió el primer taxi que vio en la calle y pidió que lo llevaran a Baker Street. Después de esos "consejos" estaba más que listo para follarse a Sherlock esa misma noche.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Pagó la cuenta y se bajó del taxi, entró en el 221B y subió las escaleras. Se tambaleó un poco mientras se quitaba el abrigo, lo dejó en el perchero y se dejó caer en la butaca roja.

—¡Hola! —saludó John animado.

—Hola —dijo Sherlock con seriedad desde la cocina, estaba enfrascado en un experimento.

John se levantó como pudo y se colocó detrás de él. Le abrazó por la cintura y le besó el cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sherlock sin entender.

—Besarte… —susurró antes de morderle la oreja. —. Y morderte…

—¿Y eso lo haces por…? —preguntó escéptico intentando mantener la calma.

—Intento empezar una relación sexual —le dijo John antes de meter la mano bajo la camisa de Sherlock.

El detective se apartó repentinamente y le miró.

—Creí que eso quedaba descartado como ya te informé.

John dio varios pasos hacia él y le empujó contra la pared, besándole el cuello.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría probar de nuevo… No hicimos nada igualmente…

—Porque te reíste, cortaste el rollo como se suele decir. Por eso no hicimos nada —le dijo Sherlock.

John no podría ser muy listo pero por el tono de voz del detective sabía que estaba molesto. Se apartó y le cogió el rostro para que le mirara a los ojos.

—Sí. Me reí. Y lo siento mucho Sherlock, ¿pero sabes que es lo que me hizo gracia? Que tú. Entre todas las personas. Te preocuparas por eso.

Sherlock gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Entonces?

—Vamos a la cama y vemos que pasa… —le dijo sonriendo.

—John sigo teniendo la polla pequeña.

—Ah joder —dijo John apretándose el puente de la nariz —. La tienes pequeña, vale. ¿Y qué? Puedo seguir follándote, ¿no? Pues con eso también se disfruta mucho así que vamos al dormitorio —dijo antes de dirigirse hacia allí.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido y se asomó al pasillo antes de seguirle.

—Has estado hablando con Greg, ¿no es así?

John le tiró los calzoncillos a la cara antes de tumbarse en la cama.

—¿Cómo te has desnudado tan rápido? —preguntó Sherlock alzando las cejas mientras se quitaba la camisa.

—Ah… Si me hubieras seguido lo sabrías —le dijo.

John se sentó en el borde del colchón y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Sherlock intentó apartarle las manos, pero John fue rápido y en cuento le quitó el botón los bajó a la vez que la ropa anterior.

Sherlock bajó las manos e intentó taparse pero John las cogió por las muñecas y las separó, manteniéndolas a ambos lados del cuerpo. Alzó la cabeza para ver como Sherlock miraba al techo, estaba rojo como un tomate y sudaba.

John sonrió y bajó la vista al miembro de Sherlock. Allí estaba. Completamente erecta y tan grande como un puño.

—Será mejor que me v… —empezó Sherlock

Pero John no se lo pensó y lamió su erección. Sherlock se quedó petrificado y bajó la vista. Pero John repitió, lamió el tronco y succionó la punta un poco.

—¿Eres consciente ahora de lo poco que me importa esto? —le dijo antes de besarle el vientre.

Sherlock asintió algo nervioso y se puso de rodillas en la cama para poder besarle. John le cogió por el rostro y se movió con él para tumbarlo en la cama. Respondió a los besos mientras se frotaba contra él.

—John… —gimió Sherlock algo nervioso mientras respondía al balanceo.

—¿Sí? —dijo antes de morderle su cuello.

—¿De verdad que quieres hacer esto…? —susurró.

John sonrió y le besó de nuevo.

—¿Hay lubricante? —murmuró.

Sherlock asintió, estiró la mano y lo sacó del cajón.

—¿Eso es que sí?

—Oh. Claro que si querido —dijo sonriendo —. Túmbate —pidió.

Sherlock le hizo caso sin rechistar y se tumbó bocabajo, pero John le movió para que quedara bocarriba.

—Me gustaría mirarte a la cara… —le dijo John antes de besarle la rodilla.

Sherlock asintió algo nervioso y separó las piernas, dándole plena libertad al médico.

Al primer dedo le siguió rápidamente el segundo y el tercero. John sonrió agradecido, y tras echarse lubricante en su miembro le penetró de una sola vez.

Sherlock gimió en alto y se aferró a él con las piernas, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y gimiendo por el roce.

—Esto es genial… —susurró la voz de Sherlock en su oído.

John le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a masturbarle con una mano, haciendo presión en el glande. Se movió más rápido y entre gemidos y besos e corrió con fuerza a la vez que el detective.

Cuando lograron coger algo de aire John se salió y se tumbó al lado. Respirando entrecortadamente. Sherlock se apoyó en su pecho y le besó.

—Esto ha sido magnífico —le dijo sonriendo.

—¿A que si…? —susurró —. Dame unos minutos y repetimos…

Sherlock rio y le besó antes de tumbarse sobre su pecho. John le acarició la espalda. A la mierda el tener un miembro pequeño, quería a Sherlock e iba a disfrutar de él cuanto quisiera.

Y siempre podría pedirle ideas a Greg…

 

**Author's Note:**

> La inspiración a este fic surgió por unos comentarios a un blog acerca del tamaño del pene de Benedict tras su aparición en Frankestein. Lo que encontré en el foro fue:
> 
> Having seen Cumberbatch in the altogether at the National I regret to announce that if he lay down naked in a forest clearing a squirrel might mistake his manhood for an acorn and bury it. I have no doubt the cool air conditioning didn't help, what with stage nerves and other stresses. It lacked Daniel Radcliffe's meaty sway (and Dan is only about 5ft while Cumberbatch is massive, man).
> 
> Unfortunately, Benedict Cumberbatch's organ is not big. It isn't even medium. I'm afraid it is small and tapered, like a baby carrot. To make matters worse, his buttocks are surprisingly curved and fleshy, like a woman's.
> 
> Y Hatsherlocked y yo no pudimos evitarlo... ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
